-нєℓℓƒιяє- :ιɴғιerɴo de υɴα oвsesιóɴ:чαтeи & мıиαкø:
by andreastars95
Summary: -Si tu no eres mía no seras de nadie Mina-Eso fue lo último que susurro Yaten a Minako. Después sucedio lo inesperado.


**Una Historia que se me vino a la mente. Con la canción de Hellfire, trata de la obsesión de Yaten hacia Mina. **

* * *

**Hellfire**

_Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti_

_Beatae Mariae semper Virgini_

_Beato Michaeli archangelo_

_Sanctis apostolis_

_Omnibus sanctis_

Siempre fui una persona recta, directa y sin temor a la vida. Mis hermanos me conocen muy bien y saben de lo que soy capaz.

Mi vida siempre fue de un modo muy satisfactorio. Tengo a miles de fans a mis pies pero eso no me importa en lo más mínimo. A mí no me interesan, pero mis hermanos dicen que debo de ser más agradable con mis fans.

**Orgulloso**

Así me siento y soy feliz.

Camino y llego a aquel local donde siempre están esas personas. Mis hermanos ya llegaron y están conversando con ellas. Entro y pido un café, busco un lugar apartado entre todos ellos. Realmente no tengo la necesidad de estar con ellos, pero me pidieron que este. Tomaba mi primer sorbo del caliente café cuando ella entro.

Busque su mirada pero _ella_ me ignoraba. _Ella_ fue con esa _persona_.

Aquella _persona_ que no puedo evitar sentir odio.

Aquella_ persona_ que se hace llamar mi _hermano_.

_Ella_ está feliz.

Trato de ser indiferente a la situación.

-¡Hola Yaten!-escucho que me dice _ella_.

-Hola- respondo con mi tono indiferente.

Después de un segundo _ella_ se va, y se sienta junto con _él_. Un rato después _ella_ propone bailar y todos aceptan.

La veo bailando y riendo junto a _él_. No quiero sentir estos celos.

Me matan.

Me aniquilan.

Y me entran ganas de querer matarla por lo que me hizo.

No lo negó_ ella_ me saca de quicio.

Aveces pienso que he caído en una _Obsesión._

_Ella _quien primero me_ vió_

_Ella _que jugo conmigo.

_Ella _quien conoció a_ él_

_Ella_ quien me engañaba y al final lo hizo.

_Ella_ quien al final lo escogió a _él_.

_Ella_ quien me abandono para irse con _él_.

_Ella_ que ahora me ve y me trata como si nada hubiera pasado.

Llego la noche y todos se empezaron a despedir. Me acerque a _ella_ y la separe de los demás mientras que todos estaban ocupados viendo a un gato y le pregunte si podía hablar con ella. _Ella_ lo dudo por un momento.

-¿Hablar? Bueno esta bien… ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Mina.

-Aquí no, Mina ¿me puedes acompañar?-le pregunte, _ella_ pensó hasta que finalmente accedió.

Le platique a mi hermano que quería hablar con _ella_ y si me la podía llevar un rato._ Él_ acepto y me dio las llaves del auto. Nos despedimos y nos subimos al coche.

Conducía mientras _ella_ veía el paisaje. Así seguimos hasta que llegamos a un bosque. Allí solía ir con _ella_ cuando éramos algo más.

Nos bajamos en donde hay una casa.

Entramos.

Platicamos.

Y le reclame todo lo que me hizo.

_Ella_ me dijo que lo sentía mucho, yo ya había perdido el control.

_Ella_ se asusto y rápido fue a arrinconarse en la pared.

Yo incendie la casa._ Ella_ grito y yo la mire.

Aterrada me empujo y salió de la casa.

En la cocina encontré lo que buscaba y salí.

_Ella_ corría todo lo que podía pues no sabía conducir. Al final _ella_ se perdió pero yo la encontré.

Me suplico y rogo pero yo ya no escuchaba. Baje mi mirada y la toque. _Ella_ temblo.

Si tu no eres mía, no seras de nadie Mina-fue lo ultimo que susurre.

* * *

-No lo puedo creer-susurro una persona mientras veía en el noticiero a dos rostros muy familiares.

-Tampoco yo, no pensé que pasaría esto-dijo la otra persona mientras veía tambien las noticias.

La primera persona empezó a llorar y a lamentarse.

-Por favor, no llores jamás pensé que Yaten haría eso- dijo Serena

-Mi Mina ¿por qué? Yaten ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_El_ no pudo evitar mirar la televisión de nuevo y escuchar lo que decía:

-Terror en el Bosque-

-Sí, Una casa se incendió, y a 600 m encontraron a 2 personas, una chica y un chico a lado de él había un cuchillo, todo parece indicar que el chico asesino a la la chica y luego se suicido.

* * *

**Lo que puede llegar a hacer la obsesión. El no la supero, siempre la quiso. Y cuando ella lo traiciono, bueno saben que fue lo que pasó.**


End file.
